


Miraculous Ladybug but horny

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark Crack, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Miraculous Ladybug but horny

"Chat Noir!"

Ladybug watched as the handsome rogue disappeared through the dense rooftops of Paris. Once again, he had charged headfirst towards the crime scene at the first mention of civilian casualties, leaving her to fend for herself, and to face the akumatised villain alone. 

Dodging and weaving through incoming enemy attacks, standard stuff for seasoned heroes like them, Ladybug was conscious of the precious seconds passing by before she would change back to her civilian identity, Marinette. Her frustration turned to Chat Noir as she tries once again to reach out for his help, only he was nowhere to be seen, as elusive as a cat. As she leapt through balconies and swung through the rooftops, a single false move caused her to be entangled in a perfectly prepared trap.

_"I am Hawk Moth"_

The familiar voice of evil spoke within her head. She struggled frantically to set herself free, which if she had kept a clear head, would have been a much easier task.

_"Bring me the miraculous and in return, I will spare the people of Paris of doom. And in return, I will give you the ability to punish Chat Noir for his carelessness!"_

Even as she kicked and wiggled, she could feel the dark tendrils forming from her frustrations towards Chat Noir, her resentment of the responsibility of being Ladybug and her inability to win Adrian's affections. She could feel herself being devoured by her angry, hatred and jealousy, washing over her.

"Hey there, mila-" 

Chat Noir chipper greeting was struck short as he swung by to Ladybug's location, expecting to dazzled and rescue the damsel in distress, his idol, Ladybug.

But instead, her costume had altered dramatically, her neckline had plunged to say the least, greatly displaying her bountiful cleavage, the slick figure hugging material was sheer and left nothing to the imagination, what little that did remain of the costume was reduced to spotted printed harnesses that accentuated her curved and held her figure proudly.

"I am Cat Tamer, and you, Chat Noir, have been a very, very bad kitty, haven't you?"

Stunned by the dark goddess before him, Chat Noir failed to notice the growing black cloud they were entrapped in and the backdrop of Paris melted away in his mind.

There was only a boy, and his goddess.

Reaching out and gingerly caressing his soft face, she gently pushes him into his rightful position, on his knees kneeling in front of her. Grabbing a fist full of his golden locks, she guides his face into the source of the scent making his head swirl. 

Faintly, he was aware how painfully hard his dick was trapped inside his black catsuit and how his hard nipples chafed. But all was overrides when he shyly darted his tongue out and his mind was instantly wiped by his first small taste of her nectar. He unabashedly lapped at her weeping pink slit, straining to taste every precious drop, unconsciously moaning into her soaked pussy as she eagerly held his head between her legs.


End file.
